1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coin selector assembly that can be mounted in coin operated machines, such as vending machines, arcade game machines, casino game machines, and the like that receive coins and, more particularly, to a compact simplified coin selector mechanism that can be adjusted for different size coins.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines, arcade games, and other devices that are operated by the insertion of one or more coins generally mount a coin slot that is connected to a mechanical or electromechanical coin selector mechanism to determine the genuineness of the coin and to count the coins that are inserted into the machine. The term "coin"can refer to monetary coins usually of a disk-shaped configuration and also to other disk-shaped medallions, tokens, etc., which can be used in games, entry turnstiles, vending machines, and the like. For example, a coin selector mechanism is frequently used in Pachinko and other games, such as a pinball-style slot machine. Various types of selector mechanisms have been developed in this industry, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,981. Another example of prior art can be found in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 23240/1992.
Reference can be made to FIG. 7 which shows diagrammatically a selector mechanism for coins of Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Application No. 25963/1994. FIG. 7(A) represent a diagrammatic perspective view of a coin selector from an upper left hand perspective view. FIG. 7(B) represents a diagrammatic cross-sectional view of a portion of the coin selector. The coin selector has a main body frame 4 of an elongated configuration. Installation tabs or wings 19 or 18 are formed at each end of the main body frame for appropriate connection within the body of a coin receiving machine. When installed, the main body frame 4 is positioned in an inclined horizontal manner and is held in a fixed position in the interior of the game machine. Thus, the direction of the length and the direction of the width are inclined relative to a horizontal plane to thereby permit a desired orientation of the coin as it passes through the coin selecting mechanism downstream from the entrance slot 1. The frame is elongated in the horizontal direction.
As the coin enters the coin sorting device, it passes through a sorting passageway which is capable of separating various coins into an acceptable and a non-acceptable category. A rectangular window 9 is opened along the passageway at a central lower part of the main body frame 4. A coin guide flange 10 of a thin elongated rectangular configuration is fixed on the upper edge of the window 9. As shown in FIGS. 7(A) and 7(B), a small bent board arm 11 is rotatably installed about a pivot point 8 that is positioned above the coin guide 10. As a result of this pivotal mounting, the lower half of the board arm 11 can be inserted into and out of the window 9 for the purpose of ejecting a coin. An extended door member 5 is also installed rotatably at the pivot position 8 in the upper part of the main body frame and can be spring-biased by a spring, not shown. Both the door board 5 and the board arm 11 can be integrately rotatable about the pivot 8 and against the spring force. As a result, the board arm 11 will be moved only by moving the door board 5.
The top portion of the main body frame 4 and the door board 5 is bent to form the coin entrance 1. Downstream from the rectangular window 9 is a cover board 7 that can support a cylindrically shaped solenoid 16. Mounted on the solenoid 16 is a lid plate 5 having a bent L-shape which is pivotable about the portions 14 at the upper portion. By action of the solenoid 16, a coin fall hole 12 of a long and slender shape can be opened and shut. On the right hand side of FIG. 7(A) is a lid 13 which composes a portion of the cover board 17. A coin exit of a long and slender configuration is formed between this lid 13 and the main body frame 4.
When a coin is inserted into the entrance 1, it will roll on the rail 7 positioned at the lower edge of the main body frame 4. If the coin A, as shown schematically in FIG. 7(B), is genuine, the rolling of a coin will continue along the rail 7, as it is guided by the coin guide 10 and the door board 5. If the coin rolling down the rail 7 is not genuine and the diameter of the coin is smaller than regulation size, the coin will come off of the coin guide 10 or the door board 5 and will fall before it reaches the coin exit 2.
Conversely, if the coin rolling along the rail 7 is not genuine and has a diameter which is unduly large, the coin will be stopped by, for example, by a plate 110 which is mounted on the coin guide 10. In this case, if the door board 5 is moved against the resistance of the spring (not shown), the board arm 11 will also be moved and will contact the coin that is stopped by the plate 101 so that it will fall down and be ejected.
A coin selector assembly of this type, however, requires a fairly large mounting space in the horizontal direction of the game or vending machine. This increases the necessary installation space, especially since the entire coin selector has to be arranged to be inclined for the installation. As can be expected, when the machine is altered to accept a different size coin, the coin selector assembly also must be changed and accordingly it creates a problem in field maintenance and service of installed machines.
The prior art is accordingly still looking for improvements in coin selector devices.